Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device intended to measure, on the one hand, the angle of freedom of two adjacent vertebrae in torsion and, on the other hand, the angle of freedom of these vertebrae in lateral inflexion with respect to a given position in flexion-extension of the vertebrae.